Trou-du-Nord
, NE, Haiti]] "Yon pwovèb se yon kout fraz ki baze sou eksperyans long.." A proverb is a short sentence based on long experience. -Anonymous Trou-du-Nord (Haitian Creole: Twou dinò) (English: 'North Hole'), capital city of the Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement, is a sizeable city in the Nord-Est department of Haiti. As of 2015, the population was 37,405 residents living in three sub-divisions: Garcin, Roucou and Roche-Plate. ]] Geography Trou-du-Nord, the "City of Trade and Industry", is located in the western side of the Nord-Est Department. Trou-du-Nord bore in the past the name of Trou-de-Jacquesil or Jacquezyl. It includes three communal sections. By its geographical position, it is interior and its dominant relief is the plain. The inhabitants of the town of Trou-du-Nord bear the name of Truviens / Trousiens. In 1998, the population of the municipality of Trou du Nord was 26,323 inhabitants. For an area of 2.79 km2 (1.07 Sq. mi.), the urban section has a density of 9,513 inhabitants / km2. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy The local economy is based on livestock, agriculture (sugar cane, banana sisal fig, tobacco an industrial park and various fruits) and petty trade. At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality is very poor. There was only one credit union at the time of collection. Agriculture provides the main means of income for residents. Farmlands grow regular crops of sisal, tobacco, sugar cane, and fruit varieties. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school district office. He is responsible for an inspector responsible for coordinating school activities. The education system has a smattering of primary and secondary schools, whose students need sponsorships to pay tuition and school supplies. The primary organization offering sponsorships is the L'eglise Baptiste Trou-du-Nord Church, funding the education of 300 schoolchildren at its eponymous school. Trou-du-Nord has several elementary and secondary schools as well as two high schools, the Henri Christophe National High Schoo and Lycée Gabriël Bien-Aimé. Some of the best and biggest establishments of Trou-du-Nord is: 1 Saint Dominique school Savio, 2 School Kingdom of the little ones, and others like Jean-Jacques Rousseau Maria Gorreti College le flambeau National girls National boys Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Trou-du-Nord. There is a health center without a bed and a clinic with two doctors, five nurses, seven auxilliaires, six certified matrons, two laboratory technicians and six health workers. The most pressing health challenge in Trou-du-Nord is the presence of malaria. The American Red Cross has a distribution program, whereby it hands out bed-nets to child-bearing women and young children. The program has been an enormous success, lowering the cases of the lethal illness significantly. Utilities The commune of Trou-du-Nord has five rivers, three sources and three lagoons. In addition, an artesian well, over 100 privately owned (single bore) wells, and public fountains with three valves and a pump have been identified. The city of Trou-du-Nord is partially electrified. This service is provided by Electricité d'Haïti (ED'H). The feeding frequency is 42 hours on average per week. Security With regard to the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune has a court of peace, a police station and a registry office. There is no prison, but a custody room. Culture Religion On the side of Religion, nearly twenty- five temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. The number of Baptist churches is more numerous, twelve in total. Organizations With regard to political parties and other organizations, fourteen grassroots organizations, ten peasant groups, three women's groups and one non-governmental organization have been enumerated at the level of the Commune. Communication In terms of communication, the town of Trou-du-Nord has two stations: Lasonic FM and Inter radio located in the city of Trou-du-Nord. There is no newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the Commune du Trou-du-Nord is almost equipped. The gaguères are eighteen. It has a football (soccer) pitch, a theater, four cinemas and a night club. Every June 24, the town celebrates its patron saint Saint John the Baptist and receives in the circumstances a large number of visitors Natural resources When the 2010 earthquake hit, Trou-du-Nord felt its effects. The quake produced two results: tectonic plates grinding together created deep fissures, toppling Haiti, and uncovering lodes of gold, silver, and copper. Mining of these ores is estimated at $20 billion. Foreign investors are keen to get in on the ground level of this investment opportunity. The downside of this potential mineral wealth is two-fold: threat of environmental contaminants that will affect communities, and the government of Haiti, a hot-bed of corruption, that cannot be trusted to manage this windfall for the benefit of its people. tdm17.jpg|Trou-du-Nord, Haiti tdn14.jpg|Trou-du-Nord tdn22.jpg|Homes in Trou-du-Nord, Haiti tdn7.jpg|Reggae show - Trou-du-Nord, NE, Haiti tdn24.jpg|Locals in Trou-du-Nord, Haiti tdn2.jpg tdm23.jpg|Atm tdn5.jpg|Trou-du-Nord tdn 13.jpg|'National' Gas station, Trou-du-Nord tdn16.jpg|Texaco, T-d-n tdn4.jpg|Trou-du-Nord, NE, Haiti tdn20.png|Soccer team tdn6bs.jpg|Bus station ]] Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Est, Haiti Category:Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Route Nationale 6 Category:Livestock production Category:Agriculture production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Banana production Category:Sisal production Category:Tobacco production Category:Industry